Korasi Reylins(Saidoro)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: True Good Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic, Deltan Deity: Sapo First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (1) + FC (00) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: +6 = (4) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (4) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Will: +1 = (2) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Shortbow: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range Inc 60 ft Longsword: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2 Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2 Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (+1 Skill Point) Skilled: +1 skill point per level Bonus Feat: Gives an extra feat Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, longsword, rapier, sap, shortsword, shortbow, and whip, Light armor, Shields. Bardic Knowledge: Add half class level to knowledge and lets them be used untrained Bardic Performance: Can activate a performance as a standard action and maintain it as a free action, usable 6 rounds per day. Countersong: Can substitute a perform check for allies saves against sonic or language dependent effects Distract: Can substitute a perform check for allies saves against patterns and figments Fascinate: Can fascinate creatures within 90 ft, will save DC 12 negates. Ends when exposed to obvious threats. Inspire Courage: +1 to attack, damage and saves vs fear for exposed allies. Feats Point Blank Shot (Level 1): +1 to ranged attack/damage in 30 ft Precise Shot (Human): ignore shooting into melee penalty Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 to Initiative Capable(Perform(Oratory)) (General): +1 to Perform(Oratory), Perform is a class skill Skills Skill Points: 09 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Human (01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff 2 0 * 2 +0 Climb 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 * 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise 6 1 3 2 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 2 0 * 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Dngnrng) 2 0 * 1 +1 " Knowledge (Engnrng) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Geography) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (History) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Local) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Nature) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Nobility) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Planes) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Religion) 2 0 * 1 +1 Linguistics 5 1 3 1 +0 Perception -1 0 * -1 +0 Perform (Dance) 6 1 3 2 +0 Perform (Oratory) 7 1 3 2 +1 Savant Trait Perform (String) 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 * -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1(2/day) * Ghost Sound * Vanish * Light * Silent Image * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Hide Shirt 20 gp 18 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrows (60) 3 gp 9 lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp 0.5 lb Signal Whistle 0.8 gp -- lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Spell Components Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Lute 5 gp 3 lb 3 days travel Rations 1.5 gp 3 lb Small Steel Mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb 50 ft Twine 0.01 gp 0.5 lb = Totals: 104.31 gp 49.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 45 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 06 CP: 09 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -104.31 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 45.69 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'4" Weight: 140 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Korasi dresses simply for an entertainer, not distracting her audience with bright fabrics and shiny baubles but rather letting the quality of her work speak for itself. Her features are likewise unremarkable, though this is far less a conscious choice. Demeanor: Optimistic and altruistic, Korasi is quick to assume the best of others and eager to find solutions that work out for everyone involved. That being said, she is hardly naive, her range of experiences in the world and early education in the trader's mindset showing her that not everything can always end well. Background Korasi was born to traders who made their craft along the River Ouhm, a state which caused her to be exposed to a great many cultures very early in her life. These brief sparks of knowledge early in life lit in her a great bonfire of curiosity as she grew older, and whenever their ship docked, and occasionally even when it wasn't Korasi would find her way off the ship and into the traditions of the native population, taking in their music, history and stories. As her ability to make her own choices grew with her age, Korasi gradually reached the decision that she did not wish to spend her life on the same river amongst the same peoples, but would rather be exploring on her own terms, making stories and history of her own. With that goal in mind she set off into the world and found her way to Venza, adventure foremost in her mind. Adventure Log Level Ups Approvals *Approval (Jan 25th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (5 Feb 2013) (Systole ~ The Randy Jackson of LPF) level 1 Category:Approved Characters